<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Same Storm ? by misa_pb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315259">The Same Storm ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misa_pb/pseuds/misa_pb'>misa_pb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prison Break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#angst #PTSD #family, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misa_pb/pseuds/misa_pb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An assemblage of one-shots dealing with Michael's come back after seven years, deals with a few situations that would have him set him off and reminded of ghosts from the past. Michael is back to his family but can he ever be normal again ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Scofield &amp; Michael Scofield Jr., Michael Scofield Jr. &amp; Sara Tancredi, Michael Scofield/Sara Tancredi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Helicopter Parenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael is new to fatherhood and freaks out when Sara takes a single handed decision about their son.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Each chapter of this story can be read as a separate one shot situated post season 5. For a timeline flow, the chapters are posted in chronological order, but you can read them individually or in the order you wish to. Happy reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike grabbed his crayons and put them back in his pencase before zipping his bag and putting it below his desk. </p><p>He loved being alone and doing activities such as playing legos, drawing etc but now that he was eight and a half, he tended to like playing outdoors too, specially because he made great friends over the last few months since they had moved to Chicago with dad and mom, away from Jacob..</p><p>He proudly tied his shoelaces, dad had taught him to tie them and mom had been so proud, grabbed his ball before knocking on the door of his parents bedroom.</p><p>"Mike ?" Sara called out knowing Michael wouldn't knock and Mike walked in to see his mom working on some work related papers, with specs on, Mike always found mom funny with specs, she reminded him a little too much of his first grade teacher.</p><p>"Can I go to the park play with Ben and James ?" Mike asked politely and Sara raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Done your homework already ?" She asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Yes, there was only one exercise." Mike promised and Sara smiled caressing his chin, she knew Mike was so passionate about school work he'd never lie to her. </p><p>"Alright baby, you can go. But take some water with you it's quite hot outside for an early spring and be back before dinner time." Sara instructed and Mike nodded running from her room.</p><p>"Thanks mom!" He yelled back exitedly and Sara smiled and shook her head before adjusting her specs back and focussing on her medical repports. </p><p>Mike ran down the stairs and was about to open the front door when Michael who was making some coffee for him and Sara called out to him.</p><p>"Mike ? Where are you going ?" He asked putting the mugs of coffee down on the counter.</p><p>"To play football with James and Ben dad." Mike replied stopping and holding his ball in both hands while Michael walked to him.</p><p>"Wha- ? Where ?" Michael stumbled on his words a slow gasp leaving his lips as he bent and held Mike's shoulders gently.</p><p>"At the park, just on the corner of the street." Mike let out.</p><p>Mike loved dad, he was so much better than Jacob, he cared for Mike for what Mike was, loved him deeply, made him feel special and unique, taught him a lot of things, gave time to him, he had grown so attached to his dad he probably wouldn't know how to live without him anymore, but he was a little bit overprotective; Jacob wouldn't get involvded in any of his activities while Michael rarely did not know what Mike was doing.</p><p>"Alone ?" Michael repeated trying his brain to stop picturising Mike walking on a road on his own, being followed, being caught and...</p><p>"No....with Ben and James dad." Mike stated, not the least annoyed but trying to understand why his dad was making it such a huge matter and trying, to explain to him calmly like an adult.</p><p>But to Mike's utter incomprehesnion, dad frowned and gasped while looking down and trying to digest this information.</p><p>"You can't go out alone Mike...it's not safe." Michael gasped out in a strangled voice.</p><p>Images of Mike being beaten up and tortured, and calling for Sara, crying...god.....Michael had to close his eyes.</p><p>"It's just at the end of the street..'' Mike elaborated once again.</p><p>"But...uh why don't you call your friends over to play ?" Michael suggested, making his utter panic with a gentle voice.</p><p>"Because we want to play out dad." Mike stated obviously, starting to be a little bit on edge.</p><p>"There's the backyard." Michael emphasized enthousiastically.</p><p>"But the playground is better dad, mom said I could go."  Mike argued.</p><p>"No...you can't Mike, they'll catch you, they'll catch you.." Michael shook his head and repeated over, drops of sweat forming on his forehead. </p><p>MOMM!! Pleaseee stopp!! Noooo!!  Michael squeezed his eyes and tried to breath but everything was spinning.</p><p>"Who??" Mike asked, dad was scaring him now ? Who would catch him and why ?</p><p>Michael inhaled sharply running his hand up and down Mike's body as if to make sure if he was still here and had not vanished from under his eyes.  "They will hurt you Mike.." Michael almost wailed now, holding onto his son's neck.</p><p>"Who dad ??" Mike asked, upset by his dad's worries. Dad was the most intelligent and rational person he knew, and he never lied to him.</p><p>"Michael!" A voice startled Michael and he looked up the stairs to see Sara's shock covered face.</p><p>She walked down the stairs in a rush and held Mike's shoulders. </p><p>"Mike, you go baby." She nudged but Mike stared at his father's panick striken face with a worried look. "But dad.." he stated with concern.</p><p>"Dad is okay.. go Mike." Sara repeated shifting her attention to Michael and grasping his forearms to ground him while Mike left his touch and turned to leave hesitantly, moved by his father's words and afraid himself, what if dad was right ? what if someone would really catch him ? Mom had let him go.. but mom was wrong about Jacob, he was bad and mom had let him near him, what if mom was wrong again ?</p><p>"Sara..don't let him go.." Michael's voice broke as the door shut behind Mike.</p><p>Sara held his shoulders and rose him from his crouched position on the floor.</p><p>"Michael, Michael you're okay..." Sara calmed holding onto him and Michael held onto her shaking his head. "But..."  Michael protested.</p><p>"Michael!" Sara raised her voice sternly and that's when Michael's eyes shifted from the closed door to her.</p><p>"You're okay..breath with me....inahle, exhale..come here.." Michael closed bis eyes and followed her instructions while Sara gently made him sit on a chair by the kitchen counter and kissed his shoulderblade. </p><p>"You're okay..." Sara soothed caressing his shoulder and Michael held onto her and embraced her. His breathing slowed and he calmed down. </p><p>Sara swallowed, realising her own heartbeat was frantic, did he just had a panic attack ?</p><p>She fetched some water and handed it to him. "Here, better ?" she soothed and Michael nodded, never letting go of her.</p><p>"What happened ?" Sara asked fear in her own eyes.</p><p>"How could you let him go alone Sara ? He's a child." Michael lamented.</p><p>"He's past eight years old Michael, you scared him with.." Sara stopped seeing how upset Michael was.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I didn't meant to.....I'm just.." Michael put his head in his hand and Sara's eyes softened. She kissed the top of his cropped head and held onto him.</p><p>"Sshh..it's okay, I know I know." She reassured. "But I need to know what happened.." Sara met his eyes and pointed.</p><p>Michael hid his face against her biceps. "I don't know, just the idea of him alone on his own...I love him so much Sara, if something happens to him I-"  </p><p>"I love him too Michael, he's been my universe for a long time. But he's now reached an age where I want him to be responsible."  </p><p>"But if something happens to Mike.." Michael shook his head and sighed, he know he was parnoid, but he had craved to be with Mike for so long, to know him, to be with him, and when he finally had, Mike quickly became one of the most precious thing in his life and at times it was hard actually believing he could have everything, what if his freedom's price was Mike ? God knew he'd go back to Ogygia right now if it meant Mike would be happy and safe and sound all his life.</p><p>"Nothing will happen to him Michael, you're free, we're safe, we're far away from Ithaca and from Yemen and from all the atrocities you might have seen.." Sara's own voice broke as her eyes became glassy for her husband's pain, if imagining what was done to Michael during these seven years hurt her so much, she couldn't fathom how hard it must be for Michael to relieve those memories and be haunted by them all the time.</p><p>Michael nodded and looked around himself, as if to make sure he was home and safe and Sara's heart crushed in her chest.</p><p>"Im sorry, I'm sorry.." Michael apologised with a hint of embarassement in his eyes. </p><p>Sara squeezed his hand. "You don't have to be, that's why I want you to share things with me Michael, tell me when it's too much." She whispered with concern and Michael nodded, knowing there was no world where he'd tell Sara tales of his nightmarish ordeal, of being beaten and hit and tortured, of seeing children killed in front of his eyes, of seeing wifes and gilfriends brutally raped and killed. Of  Abu Ramal and his goons, of the paranoia he felt all the time, of the loss of identity LLI had played with his mind, of how Sara's sole name was the only thing to keep him grounded at times.</p><p>Sara left his side to hand him  some more water.  "Here" she handed gently. "Thanks." Michael drank steadily and looked at her.</p><p>"But don't you think Mike is still too young to go out on his own." Michael asked more calmly.</p><p>Sara sighed. "He is and will always be my baby. But..what I always wanted was for Mike to never feel how much impacted we are, how much broken specially, I was. I want him to be normal Michael, I want him to make friends, have fun, I was planning him on sending him to do such things you know, buy some groceries, eventually come and go to shcool on his own by bus a couple of times a week." Michael's eyes widened.</p><p>"What ?  That's not safe Sara, he could have an accident or get lost or-" </p><p>"Michael, at least half the kids of his age go to school by bus everyday."</p><p>"But they-" Michael protested.</p><p>"They haven't got Scofield as last name?" Sara completed.</p><p>"That's not what I meant Sara, I'm just worried, he's so small and I don't want him to feel we've let him all alone." Michael explained and Sara nodded understandingly.</p><p>"I want to show him we're there for him, we'll always be, but you can't frame him and put him away in a locker Michael, I don't want us to suffocte him. You know his nature, he's a quiet child, always plays alone, never sociabilise, it's making me happy that he has friends since we're in Chicago, that he's starting to play with others instead of figuring out complexe maths theorems in his room all day."</p><p>"Myabe we should wait some more, till he's in high school?" Michael suggested and Sara shook her head. </p><p>"Michael..." Sara began. "Don't you think I have a say in his education too?" Michael cut in.</p><p>"I..when have I ever made you feel that Michael ?" Sara asked hurt in her eyes as she backed from him.</p><p>"Now. We should have discussed this together." Sara shook her head, Michael knew he was hurting her but maybe for the first time, the worry and concern he had for his son was more important than Sara's momentary feelings.</p><p>"What are you implying ? You're his father Michael, and trust me if anyone is happy that he has his daddy back it's me. I longed for this Michael, for you to come out of nowhere and tell me how do do things, for us to figure out things together..god." Sara closed her eyes trying not to let her tears fall.</p><p>"Sara..I didnt' meant...I'm sorry." Michael's heart bled at seeing the pain in her eyes. </p><p>"I'm sorry, if you feel that's good for him then it is, you know better." He held her shoulder and Sara turned to grasp both his hands.</p><p>"It's not that, I want you to take decisions with me and you're right, I should have discussed it with you, if you're scared Michael then I won't let him go to school alone, not till you're ready.''</p><p>"I guess I just have to get my mind to be used to it.."</p><p>"You know he's gonna grow up someday...and uh...Michael, if we want to have another baby, we have to responsabilise Mike and stop treating him as one, I mean, can you imagine, there will almost be a decade gap between Mike and his younger sibbling if not more.." Sara elaborated.</p><p>It had been a little past a year since Michael was back and they were recently discussing having a second child, after all, Sara had advanced she wasn't getting any younger and Michael too had embraced his role of a father so wholeheartedly, he was more than eager to experience the hapiness of another child, of him and Sara, be there since the start this time, and they both wanted Mike to have a younger brother and sister, to play with, to share things with, now or when they were older.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah you're right. But uh..can we do one thing ?" Michael asked finally mustering a smile, Sara was right, they had to move forward, and if he had to take responsability of another baby, he had to be well and whole.</p><p>"Yeah ?" Sara asked intrigued.</p><p>"Can I follow him, follow the bus in car for the first time, I promise he won't see me, I'll go straight to work afterwards." Michael insisted and Sara smiled fondly, how could she refuses such an innocent request from a Michael that looked utterly scared of letting his son out alone for the first time. If it wasn't for their past, she'd have almost found it cute.</p><p>"Sure.." She pecked his lips tenderly. "As long as it only happens once, he's your son Michael, he's as clever as you, he'll notices someday."  She caressed his chest with her fingers throught his shirt.</p><p>Michael nodded, psychologically preparing himself to know his son in constant danger.  "So uh..how much time till dinner ?" He asked.</p><p>Sara chuckled and smiled tenderly to him. "Only a couple of hours Michael, it will pass in a whim, you won't even notice his absence."</p><p>Michael kissed her smile putting a hand on the small of her back and pulling her closer.  "That should be plenty for us to practise making that little sibbling of his.." Sara laughed against his lips and leant in his embrace. </p><p>"See, it has pros for you too." She held his neck and pressed his lips against his.</p><p>Michael relaxed and forgot about his worries for a couple of hours, but it took him a while to get used to the idea of Mike being alone on his own, even if things had all went smoothly and that Sara was glad and proud of Mike, he still felt that little pinch in his heart whenever he saw Mike leaving or coming back home, he still felt dizzy and anxious whenever he glanced at the clock in his office or his watch anywhere else and it showed him the schoolday's end, Sara did message Mike too, quite often, but Michael wouldn't breath untill Mike texted him back that hge was home safely or that he had reached school.</p><p>--------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>note that I am not promoting a kind of parenting against another and that the title is purely indicative. I know that as a non-american, I may have some different parenting or children norms and am writing according to them, I apologies in advance if it doesn't fit the lifestyle or common parenting in the USA.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Overstepping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How Michael deals with Sara's new condition, happiness but also a lot of angst and worry for the expectant father. Set somewhere in the second trimester of Sara's pregnancy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael woke with a jerk and looked beside him, the bed was empty. Concerned, he immediately got up and checked Mike's room, the boy was sleeping peacefully. </p><p>He then got down the stairs in search of Sara and found her in the kitchen, having orange juice, in the dark.</p><p>"Sara ?" He asked putting on the light with worried frown on his face.</p><p>Sara squeezed her eyes with the sudden blinding light. </p><p>"Oh..did I wake you ?" Sara asked in a more sleepy and calm tone.</p><p>"Well your absence did, but what are you doing here all alone..?" Michael asked bending over the counter as his eyes trailed to her five months baby bump. </p><p>Sara chuckled. "It's the baby, you know I get really, really thristy in the nights around the fourth or fifth month, and I can only drink acid things or I throw up.." </p><p>No, he didn't know, and that sent a pang to his heart. He should have known.</p><p>"Then I'll keep you something to drink upstairs, you shouldn't be climbing down the stairs on your own." Michael said seriously, he was almost scolding her now. </p><p>"I can only drink something really fresh from the fridge Michael." Sara explained, carefully.</p><p>"Then you should wake me, I'd get you anything you need." Michael assured. </p><p>"I know you would, but it's not only that, I get restless and just need to move around.." Sara let out, her eyes searching his.</p><p>"Climbing down the stairs all alone, without lights ? You could trip and fall Sara, you could get hurt!!" Michael was almost getting histerical and Sara frowned, realising this was much more than simple concern. </p><p>"Uh Michael..." She looked at him ttying to understand.</p><p>"No Sara, this is not okay!" Michael panicks and Sara rose from her chair and held his arm.</p><p>"What's wrong ?" Sara asks concern etched on her own face. </p><p>Unexpectedly, Michael pulled her into his arms and held onto her desperately.</p><p>"I love you so much.." He almost weep and Sara's heart aches, she draws him closer and holds him back. </p><p>Her small but notable stomach pressed against his own. "I love you too Michael..but what's wrong ?" She asks completely perplexed by his sudden behaviour. </p><p>"I don't want to lose you.." Micheal whispers in her hair and Sara cradle him.</p><p>"Why would you lose me??" She asks upset.</p><p>"Because last time we were happy, having a baby and excited...we lost everything. I'm so scared its going to happen again." Michael revealed.</p><p>"Oh Micheal it won't.." Sara assured trying to quiet the little doubt in her own mind. She wanted to find the right words, to calm him, to make him believe everything was going to be fine.</p><p>"You would tell me if you had any kind of pains right ? Or if something was wrong ? You wouldn't hide it from me Sara ?" He asked, voice shook by panic.</p><p>Sara's heart filled with angst. "Ofcourse Michael, I'd never lie to you." She reitered from their past. "But why are you thinking that ?" She asked desperately, had nighmares haunted him again ?</p><p>"I...I've been reading a book on..complications....maternal death.. Sometimes the mother knows but she doesn't tell the father and..." Michael was cut.</p><p>"There's nothing I wouldn't tell you Michael ! And I'm fine, look at me, I'm healthy as a horse, when I was pregnant with Mike I was much worst...I was weak and depressed and there were so many risks and things that were wrong...but now, I'm happy and healthy, and the baby's healthy too, she's much more active than Mike was." Sara admitted the corner of her lips slightly turning upwards into a small smile.</p><p>"Really ? You feel that she's okay ?" Michael asked placing a hand on her stomach.</p><p>"Yeah, she's strong.." Sara emphasized with a teary smile.</p><p>"But somtimes, everything is fine and the day of the delivery, everything goes wrong and I just..I can't lose either of you..." Michael shook his head. </p><p>"You won't, I'm a doctor remember, I hope to go for a normal birth this time, no complications, no drugs, no cutting me open, everything will be fine." Sara assured with a smile.</p><p>"And I want you to be there this time, right with me, because it's magical, to see your child take their first breath. So don't you dare freak out Scofield." Sara added trying to lighten the conversation.</p><p>"Ofcourse I will be, I just need my family to be okay, you, Mike, the baby...I want you all safe." Michael said with worry still etched on his face.</p><p>"We are Michael, and we both are here, we're never letting anything ever happen to our children." Sara said firmly with that raw maternal protection Michael could see in her.</p><p>"Okay..but you're not getting downstairs all on your own, and in the dark." he almost ordered.</p><p>"Michael.." Sara protested.</p><p>"Sara!" </p><p>"You really, seriously have to give me my space okay ? I know how to walk and I'm not even that huge as of now Scofield!"</p><p>"Then I'm coming with you, each time you need anything..that way if something happen, I'll be there.."</p><p>"That's ridiculous. You need to rest." </p><p>"Says Sara pregnant Scofield." </p><p>"Pregnant or not, Sara sleeps like a bear and eat as healthily, which is not the case of Michael-exhaust-myself-Scofield, you work too much, you give too much to Mike, he wouldn't die if you didn't read one day to him, nor if you decided he needed to do his homework alone one day. And you hover too much around me, I wouldn't die either if you did put certains things on me once in a while.."  Sara ended and Michael raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"I can agree for work but the rest is nonsense." He shrugged and Sara sobered, a heartbreaking line of thought  crossing her mind.</p><p>"Michael ?" she held him, gently rubbing his chest. </p><p>"You don't feel like you have to overdo everything in order to make up for the past seven years do you ?"</p><p>Michael sighed, rubbing her cheek.</p><p>"No..not like that. But I won't lie and say that it didn't impact me, I lost you and Mike, and I craved for a chance at life with you for years...I'm not going to take what I have for granted, I'll always value it." Michael said seriously.</p><p>Sara nodded taking the information in. </p><p>"I hope you'll get bored of me then, for your own interest." She smiled slightly and Michael chuckled and pecked her lips.</p><p>"Only you ?" He asked and Sara looked down, stroking his neckline with her thumb.</p><p>"Yeah, well uh...inside me it kind of warms my heart to see you adore the children." Sara admitted sheepily and Michael palmed her little bump. </p><p>"Yeah ?" He smiled and their eyes locked, Sara smiling back her eyes shining with emotions and their lips locked.</p><p>.........</p><p>Mike sighed, wetting his dry lips, how was it so terribly hot ? The sun was blazing through the window and his clammy hands struggled to hold his pen as he tried to finish his homework.</p><p>He just wanted it to be over so he could take a small nap, just like mom and dad were. This heat and the long days, the sunset being only after 10pm made it hard for them to go without a nap, specially today since it was sunday, he wanted to rest as much as he could. </p><p>He put his pen down, he was too thirsty and absolutely needed to have a glass of water. </p><p>Getting up from his chair, Mike climbed down the stairs straight to the kitchen and gulped down a glass of fresh water in seconds, still feeling a little thirsty, he filled the glass again deciding to take it with him so he could sip from his desk whenever he felt like. </p><p>He had made it till the top of the stairs when a brusk turn made him spill half of the glass's contents down the floor, sighing frustratingly, he made the way back to the kitchen to take a mop and clean up his mess as well as fill his glass anew so he could finally finish that homework.</p><p>Well rested, Sara and Michael made their way through the hall heading downstairs while talking about the latest events at Northwestern, budget cuts of no sense were being made, which infuriated Sara to say the least, this was not making the change and she hated being helpless in the mecanisms of a system she did not control.</p><p>"They fired nurse Ollie ? He was so nice and a true gentleman, that's sad." Michael said while simultaneously scrolling through his mails on his phone.</p><p>Sara walked ahead and turned to him halting before taking the stairs. "Right ? Sometimes I feel like taking a big break, or actually listening to all my coleagues and putting some emotional distance between me and work...but I haven't been able to do that, not ever I think.."</p><p>Michael looked up at her, about to tell her he knew, that her dedication to her role as a doctor as well as the fact that she truly cared were qualities he admired in her and part of the things that made him fall in love with her, but before those thoughts could reach his lips, Sara took a step forward, her bare feet slipping on the puddle of water, making her lose her balance and fall down the stairs, rolling on herself in the most ackward, terrifying positions.</p><p>His LLI took a second to analyse all that, fear gripping his heart and squeezing it tight at the sight of her unmoving on the bottom stair. Sara....their baby. His worst nighmares resurfaced almost making him see blood that wasn't there and hear screams she wasn't letting out. She wasn't moving, wasn't screaming ? That shook him out of his fear driven state and scared him even more, why was she so silent ? Michael climbed down the stairs in a couple of strides himself, at her side in an instant.</p><p>"Sara ? Oh god....Sara sweetheart, are you okay ?"</p><p>Sara blinked, trying to analyse her state, she groaned as pain in her ankle and wrist hit her, she might have sprained them both.</p><p>She pressed her unhurt hand to her extanded stomach, wincing as pain shot up in her back. The baby seemed to be okay..</p><p>"Sara ?" Michael panicked and Sara moved her head from her curled up position. </p><p>"I'm okay.." She let out and Michael held her by the waist raising her up, still not reassured. </p><p>"Oh thank god.." He whispered kissing her temple in angst. </p><p>"Can you get up ?" He aksed tenderly.</p><p>"I think I sprained my ankle.." Sara warned as Michael held her waist to pull her up.</p><p>"I'll help you, come on.." Michael held her hurt hand pulling her up and Sara cried out.</p><p>"What ? Sara ? What did I do, what hurts sweetheart ?" He turned and said in a broken shaky voice, panick still filling every of his fiber.</p><p>"It's my hand...my wrist.." Sara said craddling her swollen wrist.</p><p>Michael gasped, unable to ever see her hurt and sweat gathered on his forehead.</p><p>"I'll carry you, c'mere." Michael softly said.</p><p>"Whoa..I'm too heavy." She laughed slightly but it did nothing to calm his nerves, because to Michael, from his experience, Sara laughing in these situations meant either she was scared to the gut or that she tried to hide her pain.</p><p>He ignored her comment, holding her up and carrying them till their couch. </p><p>"Sit here, baby's okay ?" He asked with fear. </p><p>Sara rubbed her stomach, feeling the baby kick and nodded. </p><p>"Yeah, maybe a little taken aback mom did some rodeos too today, that's her thing inside." Sara lightly smiled. </p><p>Michael, panick striken, held her cheek with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Are you okay ?" He asked again. </p><p>Sara nodded with a reassuring smile holding his hand. </p><p>"I am fine Michael, it's okay, more scare than damage." But her words were complitely fuzzy in Michael's head. </p><p>He recalled the terrible way she fell, looked at her stomach, her wrist, ankle, and then back at the stairs. </p><p>He could have lost her, her and the baby both...Her falling off the stairs was one of his worst nightmare, come true.</p><p>How had she fallen ? Even from this far, Michael's LLI analysed the stairs, the rail, the steps and oh...that was it, drops of water fell from the top stair to the one below, making a small drop noise maybe only he could process. </p><p>Without realising, he had gotten up from her side and walked towards the stairs. </p><p>Sara sat holding her stomach trying to breath and be over the scare herself, not realising how his hands were shaking and how his eyes seemed to be staring at the stares, sweat dripping from his forehead. </p><p>He could have lost Sara..and their baby. </p><p>Just then, Mike almost bumped into Michael, a mop in his hands.</p><p>He looked at his dad and then at his mom, his eyes focussing more on her, trying to see if she was okay as she winced trying to move her wrist. </p><p>"Mom, are you okay ?" Mike asked and Sara looked up, she smiled.</p><p>"I am fine Mike." She assured looking at her son, Michael had his back at her, making it impossible to see his ecxpression from her side.</p><p>Mike was too focussed on Sara and was about to ask what has happened when Michael suddenly grabbed his arm.</p><p>"You did this !" He accused in a strangled voice and Mike, taken aback, gasped and looked at his dad, unable to read his tight expression. </p><p>"Did what ?" He asked in a small voice.</p><p>"Your mom fell off from the stairs!" Michael snapped at him and Sara frowned. </p><p>"Michael ?" She called out.</p><p>"I am so sorry, I...I...just wanted to have some water and I dropped it...but I was going to clean up..I promise, I am so sorry." Mike almost cried, taken aback by how his father treated him and realising his small mistake hurt his mom.</p><p>"The hell you were, this is all your fault, you little piece of.." Michael stopped midway his words full of anger and spite as he raised his hand to hit Mike. </p><p>"MICHAEL !" Sara shouted, she even tried to get up but her ankle wouldn't let her move. </p><p>"Mike, go to your room right now !" She instructed sternly. </p><p>Michael turned to her, his whole body shaking and Sara realised hos condition, but knowing he had a panic attack didn't soften her, he was about to slap their son. </p><p>"What are you doing ?" She demanded. </p><p>"I could have lost you...you and the baby.." he shakily whispered.</p><p>"But we are both okay ! And even if we werent, Michael this was an accident, I should have looked, I should have been careful." She pointed anger fueling her too.</p><p>Michael dropped to the floor and Sara calmed down, she knew he would regret and weep when he came back to himself.</p><p>"We're okay." She repeated, unable to get up.</p><p>"Michael ?" She called out seeing him breath hard and her heart broke, she knew he wasn't himself.</p><p>"We need to go to the hospital, please ?" Sara whispered and it worked, Michael coming out of his trance with the motivation to take care of her. </p><p>"Yeah, let's go." </p><p>He had taken her to Northwesthern, her initial diagnosis right. Sprained ankle and broken wrist. They did an echography too, just in case, and the baby was all fine. </p><p>Sara's arterial tension seemed to be eratic thought, but she and the doctor had assured Michael that it was common after a fall or a shock. </p><p>He had taken her to the pharmacy and she had gone inside while he stayed in the car. When she came back, she found him sobbing.</p><p>He regreted how he behaved with Mike and was miserable at the idea of the little boy hating him.</p><p>Sara had held him as close as she could, with the break and gear between them. She promised they both would talk to Mike, that they'd explain everything...and she was reminded of a similar situation in another world, where between the walls of a shack Michael had held her weeping form. </p><p>Sara Scofield kissed her husband, assuring Mike would be okay and would love him as before, that he won't be jealous of the baby, that everything would be fine and this would be forgotten soon.</p><p>Michael believed her, even if he knew he'd never forgive himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael experience parenting a newborn infant for the first time, coming with a sense of completion and an innocent buble of love, the arrival of the new little Scofield also fills her father with fear and apprehension.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara woke with a gentle startle as she heard a horn, groggy, she blinked through the dark and looked at the clock beside her, 1 am. Might be the first night bus passing the street. She turned  instinctively reaching for Michael with half closed eyes but her hands was met with cold sheets. Frowning, she sat up with a slightly painful groan, she loved living in Chicago, but it was a city, noisy to say the least, and if she had a deep sleep, Michael had a lighter one, even more than she remembered. Putting on the lamp, she realised that it was more his own thoughts and torments that were behind his insomnia than the streets of Chicago.</p><p>Tiptoeing down the hallway, she went in search of her husband and hadn't needed to go much far as she saw the nursery's lamp on and stood in the doorframe to watch Michael asleep sitting in their nursing armchair with their five weeks old infant craddled against his chest, sleeping too, tiny puffs of air leaving her nose against her father's tee clad chest. Sara allowed a gentle smile to grace her lips, the sight of them looked so adorable she could spend the night watching them.</p><p>She gently stepped into the room and bent to the level of her newborn daughter, Faith Scofield. Glad her C'section was now healing and less sensitive, she was free to make movements such as bending and carrying things again and wanted to totally take half of the burden Michael seemed to have taken on his shoulders since their daughter's arrival. </p><p>She smiled tenderly, stroking the softest of hairs on Faith's head and kissed her forehead. The baby seemed sound asleep and Sara raised her head to scan the room, there was no empty bottle anywhere to be seen and everything was exactly as she left it on the baby changing table, so why had Michael woken up and went to Faith ? Inwardly knowing the awnser to her question, she sighed softly and gently shook her husbands shoulder. </p><p>"Michael?" she whispered tenderly and Michael woke with a startle, his hands instinctively coming to press Faith closer to him while a breathless gasp left his sleep before he realised Sara's presence.</p><p>Sara tried not to wince at his reaction. She had began to notice things were odd with Michael and Faith, at the begining he was just as she expected, so in awe and love with his newborn that he even touched her with the caution of touching a diamond, then the first weeks home he was protective of both of them, of Sara because of her surgery and of their baby because she was so small and tiny and she couldn't help thinking Michael hadn't ever have a child of his so small and it seemed totally normal that he would be careful and protective. </p><p>But now, seeing him get uneasy whenever she cried, or seeing his eyes linger a little too long over her sleeping form, his insomnia, despite Faith and her had thankfully gotten used to stable sleeping rounds..</p><p>"What time is it ?" he asked grogily, before looking down at Faith a breath of..was that relief ? leaving him.</p><p>"A little past one, was she hungry ?" Sara asked gently, not jumping to conclusions immediately. "Had just fed her at 11pm, right before getting into bed." she added.</p><p>"No uh..." knowing not to upset him, Sara pressed a quick kiss to his cropped hair covered head. "Come to bed Michael, you're tiring yourself." at her words, Michael looked down at Faith, then her crib, scanned the room, his eyes stopping a little too long on the window, then he looked at the door with fear in his eyes and pressed a kiss to the top of tiny Faith's forehead, the baby's small hands curled and her legs shifted under his arms in reaction. </p><p>If she wasn't so preocuppied by his own state, Sara would have told him he was making Faith uneasy too and ruining her sleep but as she saw her husband's breathing accelerate, Sara immediately put her two hands on his cheeks to make him look at her. "Michael." she said grounding him and Michael looked at her, gulping.</p><p>"Did she needs her nappy to be changed ?" Sara asked once again, for the benefit of doubt, Michael's bent eyes told her the anwser. "Did she even cry at all Michael?" </p><p>Michael looked from Sara to Faith and squeezed his eyes, no, the baby hadn't cried, it was his thoughts, his tormented brain that couldn,t help thinking she would be hurt or harmed, that led him to her room, craddling her tiny little self against him made him feel safe, as safe as you feel when you're a child and hide below you're blanket because you're scared at night.</p><p>She was so precious, god he loved little Faith so much, Michael couldn't help thinking this was too good to be true, that such a beautiful, perfect, cherishable gift couldn,t be offered to someone like him. Baby cries filled his subconcious torturing him and making him sweaty and restless, he couldn't bear being even a room away from Faith, he was terrified. </p><p>He nodded in a no to Sara's previous qestion and saw the understandng dwell on her face. What had he done to have a wife as good and understanding as her ?</p><p>She nodded and rested her hand on top of the one that was caressing her baby's chest. "Nightmare?" she asked , visibly wanting to talk about it and be there for him, and Michael,'s heart swelled with love for this woman.</p><p>He shook his head negatively. "I didn't even sleep, tried but couldn't. I- it scares me to know her alone and vulnerable in her room.." </p><p>"Michael, you know that all our doors are closed right ? that no one can come in before setting off the alarm ? No one can hurt her in our home, she's tiny and small but she's fine on her own you know that ?" </p><p>"What if she isn't, what if she needs us in the night and we're not there, what if she is scared, if she is hurting or has trouble sleeping ? What if she cries and we don't hear her?"</p><p>'You know that our room is right next to hers and that there is no way she can cry without us hearing her?" Sara stroke his temple.</p><p>"What if she doesn't cry ?" Michael let out fear etched on his face.</p><p>"Michael, you know you're being unreasonable right now ?" Sara said, an unvolontary edge to her tone.</p><p>"She's a small baby Sara.." Michael almost whimpered breathlessly. "Did you let Mike sleep alone when he was her age ?" He asked almost accusatingly.</p><p>Sara looked down. "No, I didn't let Mike sleep farther than my arm's reach for over a year." She admitted.</p><p>"Right, and you want me to let her all alone ? Why ? Do you love her any less ?" Sara's lips parted in shock and she frowned, knowing inside that Michael was in a total panic and irrational state but feeling offended nonetheless. </p><p>"It was different with Mike and you know that! I was heartbroken Michael, I needed Mike close to me more than he did need me, I..I was always scared and he was all I had left...." Sara's voice became teary and she stopped, looking down at Michael's own hurt and fear filled eyes, his breathing labored.</p><p>"I have experience and I have you now, we're safe. I'm not as scared or broken as I used to be." Sara bent so her face was level with her husband's. "Michael.." she stroked his cheek. "You know that this is just a phase and that you're gonna be okay, I know you're scared, but you gotta fight for us, for our children, you gotta get better and overcome your demons. I know that what I'm saying may sound totally unfair to you, because god I haven't lived throught what you did and I'm so sorry for the last seven years, I'm sorry I was home and warm and safe while you were not, but you are now."</p><p>Michael nodded as Sara kissed his forehead tenderly.</p><p>"Come on, come back to bed and try to have some sleep now." She suggested and reached for Faith thinking he would have calmed a bit but as soon as she said those words Michael looked at the sleeping infant in his arms.</p><p>She was so tiny and beautiful and adorable and god, vulnerable. Michael's face crumpled and he gasped staring at Faith.</p><p>Sara looked from Faith to Michael and closed her eyes. "Michael" she held his forearm. </p><p>"I can't..can't leave...her alone.." he was physically shaking from fear and Sara's chest constricted. "please....she's so small Sara" he whimpered and held Faith closer. </p><p>Sara sighed sadly, defeated, she bit her lip and analysed Michael's state, he was on the verge of a panic attack again, and so much in fear she could hear his heart beating faster than a normal one, the fear was paralysing him, there was no way he'd come back to bed and sleep or leave Faith from his eyes that night.</p><p>"What if she sleeps with us today ? Right under your eyes, would you feel better?" Sara gently asked stroking her daughter's soft hair.</p><p>Michael looked up with half relief. "Yes...please." he almost begged and Sara had to close her eyes in defeat.</p><p>"Okay, come on, come to bed Michael." She said softly, her tone neither reproachful nor exaspered but simply endearing. </p><p>Sara held out her hand for him and held his arm as he held the baby carefully against him and they both walked to their bedroom, she didn't miss out on the unsteadiness of his steps, neither did she miss on the glance he threw towards Mike's room door. </p><p>She would have reassured that Mike is fine and asleep, if she didn't knew better, voicing his fears made it even worse for him, it was maybe LLI, if only he worried about Mike, it could be a play of his mind, if Sara voiced concerns too it msut be that the danger is real.</p><p>So she kept quiet, putting a hand on his back as she guided him back to their bedroom.</p><p>"Come on, get in the covers Michael." she nudged while she took out the baby conforter out of their cupboard and unzipped it before placing it in the middle of their bed, right between them.</p><p>"Here." she extanded her arms for Faith gently and saw him look around and hold onto Faith tight, his breathing was labored, god his fear was actually palpable, she could touch it in the claminess of his skin, in the tremble of his limbs.</p><p>He kissed Faith's forehead before handing her to Sara as if she was no where safe unless in his arms, not even in her mother's or right next to them.</p><p>Sara took Faith gently as the baby squirmed and grimaced at being disturbed in her sleep and rocked her softly. "sshh sorry baby girl." she apologised quietly before easing her in the zipper and zipping it back up. </p><p>Faith squirmed and Sara was about to stroke her forehead when Michael's hand almost urgently rested on her stomach, cutting off Sara's attempt unwillingly in the process. </p><p>Faith's fist hit her daddy's arm as she turned towards his warmth and settled down, quickly finding the way back to slumber.</p><p>Sara laid down, inciting Michael to do the same but she observed him and sighed silently, he was tense, his muscles didn't relax at all and he stayed stoic protecting Faith with his huge palm on her abdomen and never letting his eyes leave her.</p><p>It wasn't that Sara loved her daughter any less, she tenderly pecked one of her closed fist while she was lost in thoughts, just that she knew Faith's sleeping habits were being disturbed if she slept with them and that she'd have a hard time getting used to her crib afterwards, she had experienced it with Mike. </p><p>As her eyes shifted from the daughter's cuff she was craddling, stroking her thumb against the tiniest of fingers, to her husband's alert eyes, she inwardly felt like crying. Why did the world have to damage the amazing man that was Michael Scofield to this extent ?</p><p>Would he ever be normal ? One thing was sure was that he needed therapy, and she felt guilty for not thinking about helping him that way before, she was just afraid, of his reaction, of how he'd take it, in no ways did she see him as crazy or insane, she complitely trusted him with her life, with her children's lives. What scared her the most is that Michael harmed himself, drove himself mad with worry, wore redness under the eyes by never sleeping, deprived himself of hapiness and peace by always worrying. </p><p>She shifted her hands to place it on top of his on Faith's blanket clad tummy and squeezed lightly whispering the only words she was sure of right now. "Goodnight Michael, love you."</p><p>Something shifted in his eyes as he looked at her and nodded absently. "I love you too Sara." he said trembling, as if he too, was only sure of that while he doubted on all the rest.</p><p>She didn't knew when he felt asleep, for, he stayed up anxious and tense watching over the both of them for what seemed like a lifetime, but when she opened her eyes, Sara was glad and a little bit reassured to see Michael still in bed, sleeping with a semblant of peace on his face. At least, by having Faith near, he didn't had any nightmare nor left the bed early by sunset to go watch over his baby in the nursery. </p><p>For the first time since she came home after Faith's birth, Sara actually woke to her husband and baby, and that, right now, was the world to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Realising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a nth nightmare and another guilt - filling event, Sara realises her husband's condition is worse than she had thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara heard her daughter's fussing and rose from the bed slowly, as to not disturb the sleeping Michael. </p><p>"Hey...look who's awake ?" She gently cooed to her baby, carrying her up from her crib to craddle her against her chest and rub her back softly. </p><p>They had come to the compromise that Faith would sleep in her crib, but said crib would be shifted to their bedroom.</p><p>Sara kissed the infant's head and Faith calmed instantly in her mother's arm. "Finally making your nights huh ?" </p><p>Faith let out a gurgle and kicked her fists against Sara's face, making her smile.</p><p>Sara laid her down just right next to Michael and laid down beside her.</p><p>Faith's attention immediately shifted to her daddy's sleeping face. Michael was sleeping on his side, face turned toward Faith and Sara found him adorable. His eyebrow was twitching..maybe instinctively and that was adorable.</p><p>"Dada's sleeping.." she whispered to Faith, stroking her hair lovingly.</p><p>Faith exitedly kicked her limbs, her breath coming into accelerated puffs as she willed to play with her daddy. </p><p>Sara smiled, bending to kiss Michael's temple. </p><p>"You wanna play with him huh ?" Sara playfully asked. </p><p>Faith let out an exited sound and grasped one of Michael's cheek in her tiny fist. Sara had a smile on her lips, surely Michael would love to wake up to his baby girl. </p><p>Faith repeated her movements and kicked Michael's stomach with her little socks clad feets.</p><p>Michael woke with a jerk and hit Faith's small body with his elbow violently panting and looking around himself frantically, still in the throes of sleep. </p><p>Sara's face fell and she immediately gathered a crying Faith to her arms, her eyes had widened with a startle and she had began crying in fear mixed with the pain of the hit. </p><p>"Shhh.." Sara consolled looking at Michael and not knowing who to tend to first. Michael looked at them panting his eyes wide in shock and Sara guessed he had had a nightmare. </p><p>She checked Faith's ribs and massaged her shoulder slowly, where a light bruise was forming and kissed her crying lips lovingly.</p><p>"Shhh...you're okay Faith....you're okay sweet girl.." She cooed getting up from the bed and pacing while rocking her. </p><p>Michael watched the both of them in shock and took a hand to cover his mouth. Had he just hit Faith ? Oh god...</p><p>Sara's eyes locked with him and he didn't see hate or accusation in them but concern and worry. </p><p>She turned her attention back to the baby. "It's okay, it's okay.." she reassured kissing Faith's head repeatedly.</p><p>She heard a knock on the door and turned towards it, balancing Faith against her chest.</p><p>"Yes Mike ?" knowing it was their son she let him come in. </p><p>Mike had woken up to Faith's cries, his baby sister did cry, but not like this, never this furiously.</p><p>"Mom ? Is Faith okay ?" He asked with worry and Sara hesitated, looking between her crying girl to her eldest child. </p><p>"Yeah..don't worry she's fine, just a bit angry." Sara lied and felt guilty for doing so, she shared a look with Michael who looked more and more panicked. </p><p>"Are you sure ? maybe she's sick ?" Mike asked, there was no way Faith was crying this loudly just because she was angry her parents didn't tend to her.</p><p>"Shhhh...Faith, you're okay my baby." Sara rubbed her back and Faith hiccupoed, halting before crying anew and Michael gasped and left the room to lock himself in the bathroom.</p><p>Sara had seen the tears in his eyes and the utter remorse on his face. She sighed thinking she'd deal with it later. She shifted Faith to her other arm and craddled her head with her hand, it was the scare that made her cry this much more than the pain. </p><p>"Mike, go make her a feeder with some water and juice, you know how to right ?" Sara asked and Mike nodded and left, almost running, glad he had some use. </p><p>Sara hoped the sweetness of the orange juice would calm Faith and she left the bedroom too, taking Faith to the hall, more luminous and spacer maybe it would make her feel less scared or opressed, and it would muffle her cries to Michael's ears. </p><p>---------</p><p>Once Faith was calmed, she had clung to Sara and it had been a while before Sara managed to get her occupied with Mike and could leave making sure Mike had things in hands and that Faith wasnt paying attention to her presence anymore. </p><p>She went back upstairs to their room, to find Michael still locked behind the bathroom door.</p><p>"Michael?" She called out while knocking softly. </p><p>Michael, who was a mess on the floor rose and splashed his face with cold water before opening the door. </p><p>"Michael.." Sara reitered looking for a reaction but Michael wasnt even meeting her eyes. </p><p>"Is Faith okay ?" he asked with a shaky voice. "I didn't wanted to hurt her..I didn't even know - " </p><p>"I know, I know.." She held his wrists removing them from his face. </p><p>"I hurt her.." Michael almost sobbed and Sara's heart felt apart. She knew she could reassure him all she wanted but he would feel guilty about it for a long time.</p><p>"You didn't meant to hurt her Michael.." Sara craddled his had and caressed his cheek.</p><p>"Sit for me.." She said gently, pulling him to sit on their bed.</p><p>"Is she okay ?" Michael asked with a trembling voice.</p><p>"Yeah..she's fine and playing with Mike, she is at least half as strong as her father." Sara ended on a quipping tone but Michael didn't smile, much less laugh. </p><p>"I scared her..I scared her......she's gonna hate me Sara." He looked at her with despair in his eyes and Sara wanted to hug him.</p><p>"She won't Michael, she won't even remember and she know you loves her." Sara assured.</p><p>"No, no, no, no..my.....my foster father.." Michael murmured and it was enough for Sara's eyes to well up. His mind was mixing everything up.</p><p>"Oh Michael...your foster father abused you, he beat you purposely, it has nothing to do with an accidental kick.." She explained softly and craddled his face between both his hands.</p><p>"I'm sorry Sara.." he said miderably and she looked at him pained. </p><p>"Please don't be, this was accidental Michael. God knows I've myself made hundreds mistakes when Mike was a baby." </p><p>"She will think I'm a monster.." Michael said shaking his head and Sara sighed desolatingly. </p><p>"Michael.." she whined. "You know that you treat her like she's the most precious thing you ever held, she feels safer in your arms than she does in mine." Sara reasoned him.</p><p>"What if she rejects me ?" Sara closed her eyes.</p><p>"Come with me." She nudged rosing from her crouched position and raising him up too.<br/>
Sara held Michael's hand and led him downstairs, she stopped at the halway, so they could peer their children without being seen. </p><p>"And bah!" Mike immitated a bear as he made Faith play with one of her teddies. </p><p>Faith kicked her legs exitedly while her fists flailed unprecisely in front of her brother. </p><p>"See, does she looks so traumatised to you ?" Sara asked and Michael observed Faith.</p><p>"You're gonna hold her now." Sara stated and Michael turned to look at her with reticence. Sara held his look firmly.</p><p>"Mike, here give your sister to dad." Sara asked and watched proudly as Mike carried his little sibbling in his arms and Michael bent at his level and took Faith in his arms. </p><p>Faith studied his face and froze. Her lips wobbled and she began crying. </p><p>Michael's face crumpled in pain and he looked away. </p><p>"I told you, please take her Sara.." He said with misery and Mike instantly reached forwards but Sara held him back.</p><p>"No it's okay Mike. You're her father Michael, show her she's safe with you." Sara said over Faith's cries and Michael gently rocked his baby girl and held her against his chest. </p><p>"I'm so sorry..I'm sorry Faith...I love you so much, I didn't meant to hurt you, I wouldn't hurt you ever." Michael whispered in her ear.</p><p>She stopped fussing after a while, still studdying Michael's face. Daringly, she took one of her hand to slap his cheek clumsily to test his reaction and Michael smiled to her and kissed her forehead. </p><p>Faith smiled, her lips curling up ever so slightly and Michael's aching heart was appeased.</p><p>---------</p><p>"Mom?" Mike asked while Sara helpedhim doing his homework.</p><p>"Uh huh?" she murmured, concentred on the calculs she was correcting.</p><p>"Did dad hit Faith ?" Mike asked hesitantly and Sara looked up.</p><p>"No.." she elongated. "your dad loves her and she's so precious to him, he would never hurt her." </p><p>"But I saw the bruise on her shoulder..." Mike said, he loved dad and was so close to him but he couldn't deny his dad has those phases, like crisis where he wouldn't be himself.</p><p>"Mike, has dad ever hit you ?" Sara asked sternly.</p><p>Mike hesitated, remembering that one time Michael would have almost...</p><p>"No! And he wouldn't ever hit any of you, trust me. I mean I'm more likely to raise my hand than Michael if we have to make probabilities." Sara explained, she knew Michael would never hurt their children, he would even hurt himself to protect them.</p><p>"You know why dad was away ?" Sara asked wanting to clear the doubts from her son's mind.</p><p>"To protect us ?" Mike asked what he'd known by heart.</p><p>"Right. You were in my tummy that time, just like Faith was a while ago, and I was in a dangerous place. People tried to harm you and I was worried sick, then your dad came, and he saved us, handing himself to years of pain and trauma.. he loved you do much Mike, the last place he touched me was where you were growing.." Sara completed misty eyed and Mike listened attentively.</p><p>"Does that mean that people have hit him ? hurt him ?" Mike asked, knowing his and his mother's freedom and safety had a price.</p><p>"Yes. That's why he gets scared about us sometimes...and today he just had a nightmare and accidentaly kicked Faith.." Sara explained and Mike nodded.</p><p>"God knew you were worst, what a kicker in bed you were as a toddler Mike Scofield, I'd lie you on your side of the bed and you would roll back right next to me and kick my ribs like 100 times a night." Sara said and Mike laughed.</p><p>"Thats not true." He giggled.</p><p>"I assure you, it is." Sara smiled. "Come on, finish this now, still two exercices to go."</p><p>-----------</p><p>"Michael ?" Sara whispered in the dark of their bedroom, laid on her side of the bed, facing her husband, and Michael looked at her.</p><p>"I thought the nightmares had ended with therapy ?" She asked softly, still worried about her husband's mental state.</p><p>It had been almost...three years since he was back, things seemed to have only worsened for him after her pregnancy and Faith's birth.</p><p>"I don't know, sometimes therapy makes it worst, it makes me relieve things I don't want to remember..." Michael admits, opening up. </p><p>He was still deeply upset for having hurt Faith, he'd spent the whole day looking after her personally, and making sure she had everything she needed.</p><p>"But that means there are still things hidden inside you that torments you Michael." Sara conclued a frown on her brow.</p><p>"There will always be Sara.." He said in a slow voice not meeting her eyes.</p><p>"What was this nightmare about ?" Sara asked, she had always wanted to share the burden of Michael's ordeal, but it was not easy when she hadnt lived through what he had.</p><p>"Sara please, we don't need to talk about it." Michael shrugged, taking a hand to her auburn hair and stroking the tendrils absently.</p><p>"Michael.." Sara said dejectively, he had began sharing the worst of his nightmares with her, tales and flashes of rape and murder and torture and death.. why was he holding back now ? </p><p>"please talk to me.." She requested and Michael sighed not being able to resist her tone. </p><p>"It was about Jacob..." He began and Sara looked away, pain rising in her chest at that name.</p><p>"We were in that lake house, I mean you and him, he had you tied to that chair in the basement and...he said that if you couldn't be his then you wouldn't be mine either. He had fuel with him, he poured it all over you and..." Michael stopped, his voice breaking. "he cracked a lighter..." Michael closed his eyes and Sara gasped silently.</p><p>"He fled the place and I heard your screams, I...I found you in the basement, you were a human torch, I put out the fire...but it was already too late, you were gone and I held your carbonised body...your flesh was melting under my fingers, your hair was ashes, your fingers were all deformed and black..the only thing remaining was your wedding ring on them.." a tear slipped from his eye and Sara looked at him in horror.</p><p>"Come here..." She held him to her chest, kissing the top of his head and blaming herself, she was responsible for this particular dream.</p><p>Right after Jacob had kidnapped Mike and that they had found Lincoln shot, the lake house had exlploded behind them and they had looked at it, in shock for a second.</p><p>Sara had later told him, even so briefly that Jacob had her tied to a chair in the basement and that he was planning to blow the house with her and Michael inside. </p><p>That was probably what had triggered this dream. </p><p>"I'm sorry.." she quietly apologised against his cropped hair and held him closer.</p><p>Sara realised, some ghost from their past might never stop following them, and the best way to get rid of them was probably to acknowledge their presence. They should talk more, Michael and her, maybe once in a week, take the time to talk and discuss a troubling event of their past, voice their fears...</p><p>All she knew, is that she hated the world for what it had done to the beautiful man that was Michael Scofield, her heart broke from his childhood abuse up to the lastest trauma, indirectly caused by herself due to the nature of her relationship with Poséidon..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>